


Frambuesas

by daniraVazquez



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniraVazquez/pseuds/daniraVazquez
Summary: Loki, a pesar de su corta edad , prefiere la tranquilidad ofrecida por la soledad , sin embargo, cuando cierto rubio de ojos azules aparece en su vida comienza a creer que quizás la compañía de alguien más no es tan molesta como cree.
Relationships: Loki/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 10





	Frambuesas

Loki era un niño muy inteligente que a pesar de tan solo contar con 5 años de vida podía leer y escribir, algo que la mayoría de sus compañeros no, por lo que cada día se sentaba debajo de uno de los arboles del patio de juegos para leer alguno de los libros de cuentos que tomaba del pequeño mueble de madera que se encontraba en su salón de clases, esos que la maestra les leía cuando sus compañeros se portaban bien pero que a él le permitía tomar prestados ya que ademas de ser muy cuidadoso, Loki era mas bien del tipo solitario, por lo que los libros eran su entretenimiento, lo cual no se debía a que los otros pequeños rechazaran la compañia del infante, sino todo lo contrario , era él quien les rechazaba pues prefería la soledad durante los recreos en el jardín de infantes pues consideraba que sus compañeros eran demasiado ruidosos y molestos para su gusto, siempre corriendo, gritando y saltando de un lado para otro como si tuviesen hormigas en los pantalones que les impidieran quedarse quietos y disfrutar del silencio.

Hoy, como todos los días , Loki estaba sentado a la sombra de un frondoso árbol cuyas ramas se encontraban lo suficientemente alejadas del piso para evitar que algún intrépido aventurero quisiera trepar por estas, con un libro de cuentos a su derecha y su lochera de tonos verdes , el cual era su color preferido, a su izquierda , se encontraba dispuesto a comer tranquilamente lo que su madre hubiese preparado para su almuerzo mientras contemplaba a un grupo de ardillas que presurosas saltaban entre las ramas del gran árbol, lo cual le recordaba en gran medida a sus compañeros.

— Hola — dijo de repente una voz infantil a su lado, la cual le sobresaltó un poco pues se encontraba tan inmerso en su observación de aquellos roedores que no se había percatado de que alguien estaba a un lado suyo, sin embargo, trato de disimular ademas de ignorar deliberadamente a quien se hubiese acercado pues no le interesaba jugar con ninguno de sus compañeros.

Loki esperaba que insistiera en hablarle, pues era lo que siempre sucedía, pero para su sorpresa aquel niño tan solo se limitó a dejar escapar un suspiro derrotado para después sentarse a la sombra del arbol donde se encontraba pero a cierta distancia de él, como si no quisiera que su presencia le incomodase, algo que despertó la curiosidad del pequeño de cabellos azabache que se giró hacia el chico, intrigado.

Se percató entonces que su acompañante no era nadie mas que su nuevo compañero de clase, un niño un poco más bajo que él, de cabellos dorados como rayos de sol que le recordaban a los que poseía su hermano mayor, Thor, y unos grandes ojos azules como el cielo , pero no como cualquier cielo pues el de la ciudad parecía un tanto triste con aquel tono gris que su madre decía era causado por los coches y fabricas, no, los de el niño era mas como ese tono alegre y brillante que podía observar cuando junto a su familia visitaban la casa de campo que poseían en un lugar apartado de la ciudad y que a él tanto le gustaba observar.

Loki intentó recordar su nombre, indagando en sus memorias del día en que fue presentado a la clase esa misma semana pero fallando en el proceso, haciendo entonces una nota mental de que quizás debería prestar mayor atención a aquellos detalles ya que el desconocimiento de información tan simple le dejaba con una sensación incómoda y desagradable.

— Hola — contestó serio tras un rato, atrayendo la atención del rubio que ahora se encontraba mirando a los demás correr entre los juegos mientras gritaban.

— Hola, me llamó Steve — se presentó con una radiante sonrisa surcando su rostro, suponía que al ser compañeros sabría su nombre pero era parte de su educación mencionarlo — ¿Tú eres Loki, cierto? — preguntó queriendo confirmar que se encontraba en lo correcto, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del pequeño de cabellos azabache — ¿Tú tampoco puedes jugar? — inquirió curioso.

Steven Grant Rogers, se mudó junto a su madre a la ciudad después de que ella y el padre de Steve se divorciaron por lo que tuvo que ser transferido de su antigua escuela a una nueva en mitad del año escolar, lo cual era difícil para el niño pues no solo había dejado la vida que conocía, a su padre y a los pocos amigos que tenia, a quienes conocía prácticamente desde que nació puesto que estos eran hijos de amigos de sus padres, sino ahora tenia que enfrentarse al reto que suponía ser el nuevo en la escuela, lo cual aunado a su timidez y múltiples enfermedades, le dificultaba el hacer nuevos amigos con quienes pudiera compartir, reír y jugar durante el recreo, por ello se encontraba observando a los demás desde un lugar alejado en el patio de juegos, tratando de armarse del suficiente valor como para acercarse a alguno de los demás niños y hacer nuevos amigos, tal como su madre le dijo. El pequeño rubio se encontraba inmerso en su momento de auto convencimiento cuando se percató del niño de grandes ojos verdes sentado debajo de un árbol de grandes ramas, preguntándose por qué no jugaba con los demás, pensando que tal vez él también sufriera de alguna enfermedad que se lo impedía, siendo aquel pensamiento lo que necesitaba para al fin acercarse a alguien pues la idea de encontrar en el otro a un amigo que le comprendiera le entusiasmaba en gran medida.

Loki le vio con una ceja alzada ante su pregunta, ya que aquella no era su situación, nada le detenía de participar de las actividades que sus demás compañeros hacían, simplemente prefería mantenerse alejado de ellos.

— No, — respondió aun serio — ¿tú no puedes? — no supo por qué había preguntado pues las palabras surgieron sin que él pudiera detenerlas.

— No, estoy enfermo y mi doctor dice que no debo hacer nada que me agite, al menos por ahora, quizás cuando crezca podré hacer lo mismo que los otros niños. — Su voz sonaba triste y su mirada reflejaba el deseo que sentía por jugar con los demás, por poder ser lo que todos describirían como alguien normal.

Después de aquello el silencio reinó entre ellos, pero contrario a lo que podría pensarse este no resultó incomodo para ninguno de ellos, incluso podría decirse que se sentía agradable.

Los días siguientes a ese primer encuentro, Loki continuó sentándose a la sombra de aquel viejo roble siendo acompañado por Steve, quien se mantenía en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo pero que de vez en cuando le hacia preguntas al pequeño de ojos verdes sobre las cosas que le gustaban o sobre lo que leía, preguntas a las cuales este respondía con frases un tanto cortantes al principio pero que con el tiempo dieron paso a platicas un poco más extensas en donde ambos hablaban y preguntaban al otro, descubriendo entonces que contaban con más cosas en común de las que hubiesen esperado. Cosas tales como que el rubio sabía leer o que dibujaba y pintaba mucho mejor que cualquier niño de su edad , lo que quedo en evidencia en una de sus clases en donde el profesor elogio el bonito dibujo que Steve hizo de un pájaro, el cual decidió pintar con tonos verdes pues sabia que era el color favorito de Loki, a quien consideraba ya como su amigo.

Loki no lo admitiría en voz alta pero le gustaba la compañía del rubio, pues a diferencia de los demás este no era ruidoso, comenzando a sopesar la idea de que este fuese su amigo, el primero.

Ese día, como los anteriores, ambos se encontraban sentados cómodamente sobre el suelo observando a una pareja de pequeños pájaros azules que cantaban sobre una de las ramas altas del árbol, los cuales emprendieron el vuelo después de algunos minutos, Loki se dispuso entonces a comer su refrigerio, sacando lo que su madre había empacado para ese día cuando de pronto la voz de su amigo llamó su atención.

— ¿Son frambuesas? — preguntó de repente Steve, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Loki que en ese momento se llevaba una a la boca. 

El niño de rubios cabellos observó la fruta con un cierto anhelo en su mirada para después de unos instantes apartarla un tanto avergonzado, con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas para después continuar comiendo de su propio almuerzo, lo cual no paso desapercibido para el otro.

— Toma, — dijo al tiempo que acercaba el pequeño recipiente con la fruta a su amigo, quien le vio con duda respecto a si debía tomarlas o no — mamá dice que debo comer muchas frutas pero yo prefiero las fresas — si bien era cierto que lo dicho no había sido una mentira no significaba que él detestara las frambuesas, solamente creyó que de aquella forma Steve las aceptaría sin sentirse avergonzado.

El pequeño de ojos azules las tomó, llevándose uno de los frutos a la boca, haciendo un curioso sonido de felicidad mientras las comía, provocando que Loki sonriera sin burla ante lo gracioso que este le parecía.

— Papá me compraba frambuesas porque son mis favoritas — dijo tras unos minutos, cuando ya había comido al menos la mitad de los frutos— pero mamá dice que son caras y que por ahora no podemos pagarlas — su rostro reflejó tristeza, no por el hecho de que ya no podía comer aquellos frutos sino que muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que sus padres se separaron. 

El pequeño de cabellos azabache vio la triste expresión de su amigo y pensó en su propia familia, en su hermano, en su padre, en su madre y en lo que sería vivir separado de alguno de ellos, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho que no sabía como explicar pero que quizás fuese similar a la que Steve sentía.

— Mi madre tiene muchas frambuesas en su jardín, — habló, llamando la atención del rubio y provocando que cambiara su expresión por una de asombro — tiene muchas frutas en él.

Después de aquel comentario continuaron hablando de todas las plantas, árboles y flores que la madre de Loki cuidaba con esmero en su jardín, borrando así la expresión abatida que había mostrado Steven minutos atrás.

[...]

Frigga tenia una gran sonrisa sobre los labios por ver a su pequeño Loki , quien tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido debido a la concentración y el cabello un tanto revuelto, con algunas hojas enredadas en este producto de su pequeño enfrentamiento con las plantas en su búsqueda de los frutos que cumplieran con las características que la mujer de dorados cabellos le había indicado como los que debería tener una frambuesa madura, sumamente concentrado en lo que el mismo denominaba como una muy importante tarea.

Capturando ese momento en una fotografía, no solo por el hecho de que se veía adorable sino porque lo que hacia tenia un motivo, uno que sorprendió a Frigga en un principio, pues tal parecía que la exhaustiva búsqueda de las frutas más bonitas y apetitosas se debía a que Loki tenía un amigo a quien le gustaban mucho las frambuesas pero que en su casa no podían permitírselas por lo costosas que estas podían llegar a ser, así que él, sabiendo que su madre tenia muchas en su jardín, había decidido que recolectaría unas cuantas para poder llevarlas a la escuela y regalárselas al pequeño rubio que tal parecía se habia ganado el cariño de su hijo.


End file.
